


Five Reasons

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous!Chuck, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: The one where Chuck is not so innocent and sweet as Bryce thinks he is.





	Five Reasons

The brothers are quite amazed at how easily Chuck can manipulate Bryce into doing what he wants, without the other knowing too. Chuck never did it for bad reasons though, just selfish ones.

  
1\. He Didn't Like His Girlfriend   


They were pretty sure that Chuck hadn’t known he what he was able to do the first time around. They just knew Bryce’s girlfriend legitimately didn’t like Chuck - which was probably the only time the reason was real - but they didn’t know why. 

 

They just figured it was because Bryce and Chuck spent way too much time together - as they did right now, that she got a little peeved at the lack of time they spent together. 

 

Chuck would sometimes bring it up whenever they asked him about it, that she would treat him terribly, as if she was trying to get rid of him. She’d always glare at him and “accidentally” spill something on him so he would need to leave them alone and clean up.

 

“She’s so mean,” Chuck had unknowingly told Bryce one day, grumbling to himself in his room. 

 

“Who’s so mean?”

 

Chuck blinked up in surprise, seeing Bryce standing at his doorway, closing the door behind him. He walked closer, staring at Chuck curiously.

 

“Oh uh, it’s nothing,” Chuck says, not wanting to disrupt their relationship. No matter how much she was mean to him, she really seemed to make Bryce happy, Chuck would tell them his reasonings for it.

 

“Chuck, you know I’m just going to keep bugging you about it, might as well save me the trouble and tell me now.”

 

Chuck sighed. “Your girlfriend,” he said. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

 

Bryce was silent at first, before turning to leave. 

 

Chuck hadn’t known what was happening at first but had eventually found out Bryce had broken up with his girlfriend. Said that whoever he were to date needed Chuck’s approval since he was his best friend. 

 

  1. He Was Spending Too Much Time With Tommy



 

It didn’t happen immediately, but slowly overtime. It didn’t bother Chuck all that much at first, as it happened once every few months. 

 

But then, it started happening more and more often. And it’s not like Chuck can just  _ go _ with them, he’s already established that he hated sports to Bryce, so he’d think something was off.

 

Sports, physical activity, the  _ bane _ of Chuck’s existence. But Bryce had to like sports too and Chuck just  _ had _ to not like sports. So whenever something sports related came up, like games or sales or events, Bryce went with Tommy. 

 

Chuck was fine in the start, he understood that Bryce had other friends and that he didn’t  _ have _ to spend all his time with Chuck. But when it started to interrupt the time he was supposed to spend with Bryce?  _ Then _ it became a problem.

 

Chuck pursed his lips, looking very frustrated as yet again Bryce told him that he had to cancel because he and Tommy were going to another event. Which was odd because it was a Baseball event.

 

And Bryce didn’t even  _ like _ Baseball. 

 

Chuck wouldn’t have been so bothered if it weren’t for the fact that he and Bryce were supposed to be going to a convention that day, something they planned for a long,  _ long _ time.

 

He was very much looking forward to being with Bryce all weekend. But  _ no, _ Tommy just had to ruin it by bringing him to his Baseball thing. But of course, Chuck couldn’t completely hate him either because they were all friends.

 

So Chuck decided to get his mind off it and bring Kevin instead -  who also liked Star Trek and other things too - so he wouldn’t be moping around alone by himself. 

 

But Chuck is going to put his foot down when it comes to Bryce cancelling for the third time in a row. 

 

“Sorry to do this again, Chuck,” Bryce starts telling him for the third time in a row. “But Tommy needs someone there to spot him. He has this thing coming up in a few months and says I’m the best bet.”

 

“Oh,” Chuck pulls his saddest expression, one that both Ellie and Morgan says would always get them - so hopefully it would get Bryce too. He tenses his jaw for only a moment and gives a weak smile, as if he were trying to hide how he really felt. “It’s fine, I uh, I’ll just hang around in the room again,” he glances away, vaguely waving around as he hid his face. 

 

Chuck could tell Bryce was now hesitating, feeling a little bad. “Yeah,” Bryce drew out.

 

Chuck sighed. “Maybe I should just invite Kevin over again,” he thought aloud, sounding glum.

 

“You know what?” Bryce says, now changing his mind completely. “Tommy has a lot of time and he can always get someone else to help him out,” he explains. “It’s been awhile since we hung out, don’t you think?”

 

  1. He Didn’t Like His Boyfriend Either



 

They didn’t think it was for the reasons Chuck claimed it was. He always said that he didn’t trust him and that there just  _ has _ to be something wrong with him.

 

But seriously? They’re all starting to think Chuck is getting out of hand when it comes to Bryce. 

 

Because Kyle Naddeo? He’s possibly one of the greatest people they have all ever met. Sometimes, they can’t even believe he’s real, only to be reminded when Bryce invites him over, much to Chuck’s dismay. 

 

But here Chuck was, saying that Kyle wasn’t all that great or special as everyone thought he was. But they all knew it was because he was just jealous of Kyle. 

 

A few weeks later, they shouldn’t be surprised at what happens, yet, they still are.

 

“Where’s Kyle?” Tommy brings up one day.

 

Bryce replied with a wishy-washy answer, “Off somewhere, I don’t know really, it’s none of my business.”

 

“As his boyfriend, shouldn't it be your business?” Someone asked him.

 

“We broke up,” he answered calmly.

 

“That sucks man.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Bryce just shrugged, but by the look on his face, he didn’t seem all that bothered by the recent change in his status. But no one had to say anything to know Chuck had something to do with it. 

 

  1. He Wanted More Of Bryce’s Attention



 

Sometimes, during one of their party nights, they’d all save up some party money for a later date and go watch a horror movie in the frat house’s living room. 

 

They’d take turns sometimes - read, newbies got the snacks and drinks - and due to the amount of people there was in the frat that attended, it happened a lot. 

 

One time specifically, when Bryan had to go get more- during one of the good parts too - he heard some shouts coming from the other room. He threw his head back and groaned in frustration. “Damn it,” he cursed to himself, knowing the part that had just passed. 

 

Bryan dumped the popcorn into the bowls, grabbing two more liters of soda. He stuck them under his armpits, adjusting the bowls of popcorn in his arms so he wouldn’t have to go back again.

 

He walks back into the room, careful not to drop anything. He would’ve missed what was happening in the back if he weren’t so focused on not dropping anything and instead, on the tv. 

 

Momentarily, he looks up from the snacks, seeing a wavy-haired guy with his arm around a curly-haired guy. He looks back down at the snacks again before proceeding to place them back where they belong.

 

Then Bryan stops, doing a double-take. He looks back at the two guys, now finally realizing that it was Bryce and Chuck he was looking at. 

 

Chuck was curled up against Bryce, shaking as Bryce placed a reassuring arm around him. Bryan couldn’t really hear what he was saying but he could have sworn that Bryce was reassuring him because of the “scary movie.” 

 

Which, by the way, is  _ odd _ considering the last time they had watched a horror movie, Bryce wasn’t there and Chuck took it like a Champion.

 

He smirks, shaking his head at Chuck. “Could he be any more obvious?”

 

  1. Or His Other Girlfriend



 

Sometimes, the brothers wonder why Bryce even bothers. They’re sure it’s very obvious that Chuck is doing something to mess with his relationships. After all, whenever Bryce breaks up with someone, nine times out of ten, the reason is because “they didn’t like Chuck” or something along those lines. 

 

So when Bryce walks in with yet another poor sap that doesn’t know his partners don’t last? They all share a look, shaking their heads at each other while glancing at Chuck, seeing frustration on his face. 

 

“Dudes,” Kevin brings up one day. “Someone is going to have to talk to one of them. We’re going to have to break this cycle.”

 

“Honestly, it was entertaining at first, but now it’s just getting ridiculous,” Bryan comments.

 

“Either we tell Chuck to stop getting so possessive over Bryce or tell Bryce that Chuck likes him.”

 

“Whatever it is we decide to do, can it be the one that leaves Chuck happy? I actually  _ like _ passing my exams,” Jake added.

 

“It’s going to go badly either way, man,” Tyler tells him. “Chuck gets rejected both ways.”

 

“Then can we decide to not  _ do _ anything? I like passing my classes for once!”

 

“This is for Chuck, the faster he’s over it, the faster he’ll be fine.”

 

“Is there some kind of meeting I didn’t know about?”

 

They all stop, turning around to see Bryce standing there with a slight frown on his. 

 

“No, not at all,” Kevin denies, sounding all calm.

 

“Uh huh,” he says with suspicion. “So I  _ didn’t _ just hear Tyler say Chuck’s name?” From the tone of his voice, they all could tell Bryce was a bit angry and getting protective over Chuck. “Whatever it is, just leave it alone, it’s none of your damn business.” Bryce leaves the frat, closing the door a bit harsher than usual. 

 

Jake glances at everyone else. “Well you heard him, we ain’t doing shit.”

 

“ _ Or _ we just tell Chuck to stop.”

 

“You kidding me?” Bryan says with a scoff. “Just  _ talking _ about it has Bryce peeved. And I’m still recovering from the  _ last _ time I got him angry. I agree with Jake, even if it  _ is _ getting ridiculous, at least we’ll all be fine.”

 

“You’re overreacting,” he said in disbelief. “Bryce isn’t like that.”

 

“ _ You _ try accidentally breaking one of his dumb figurines and getting out alive.”

 

“Now that’s just  _ your _ fault for breaking it,” Kevin said with a laugh. “Don’t mess with a nerd’s stuff, dude. You should know this by now.”

 

“So we still telling Chuck?”

 

They shrug. “What’s the worst that could happen?

 

+1.

 

“What the hell did you say to Chuck?”

 

“Well hey to you too, Sunshine,” Tommy said sarcastically. 

 

“I told you all to butt out of it, didn’t I?”

 

It was a familiar tone to them. It was the same one that Bryce used when warning them not to do anything. But hey, they didn’t know Chuck was going to react  _ this _ badly. 

 

They just told him that he either needed to ask Bryce out or get over him and stop being so possessive. Apparently, Chuck had decided to get over him, and he’s been down ever since. 

 

Over half the people in the room didn’t know what he was talking about, considering only four of them knew about it. 

 

“Butt out of what?” Alan, one of the ones that didn’t know what they had been planning, asked.

 

“Whatever the fuck you said to Chuck, he’s no longer speaking to me and he’s been sad lately,” Bryce glared them down. “Don’t expect to get out of this lightly.”

 

No one speaks until Bryce has left the room and is out of ear-shot.

 

“What the fuck did you do  _ now, _ Kevin?” Tommy stared at him with an annoyed look. 

 

“ _ Me? _ It was your fault the last time!”

 

Alan glanced over at him. “You  _ didn’t _ do anything to get him mad, right? Because we  _ all _ know what happened last time.”

 

Kevin hesitated. 

 

“Great! Way to  _ go _ Kevin!”

 

True to Bryce’s words, although unsure how he accomplished it, they all ended up losing one thing or another, and occasionally waking up in the middle of the Stanford swimming pool for a few months. Which, in hindsight, wasn’t  _ nearly _ as bad as what happened to Bryan that one time, but finding that your English Essay you’ve worked hard on - ie. did last minute - has gone missing, is still pretty shitty.

  
But on the bright side, Kevin is pretty sure he saw Bryce and Chuck making out in the back row of a movie theater.


End file.
